Opening Heart
by Three Sided Psycho
Summary: They say one encounter can change a person's view, but what if one person could change someones heart?  The youngest Uchiha's ice melts after his encounter with a young Hyuuga but what happenes when they can't stay together? Review if you want more!


**I just decided to finally post up a story but if you like it please review if you would like a full story similar to this.**

Opening Heart

**4:56pm: Fathers Car**

"MOVE YOUR PIECE OF SHIT ALREADY!"

"Father don't be so loud like that. Sasuke and I will go depth"

Fugaku Uchiha was not in the best of moods. His wife had been hit by a car and had to be taken to hospital to stay there for a few months, thanks to her broken bones. But even three days with out her home seemed like three weeks. He visited her nearly every day when he could and often brought his sons, Itachi Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha the youngest. However it was winter and the snow was deep and thick it would take them ages until they could reach the hospital. Fugaku knew the hospital visiting times were strict but the car in front wasn't helping.

"Itachi you and Sasuke get of the car and go see your mother, this bloody car in front isn't going any where"

"Yes Father"

Sasuke just looked at Itachi, not being bothered to say anything to him. But to his father was another story.

"Good bye dad, good luck with the car"

Fugaku looked at his youngest son. "Bye Sasuke" Showing abit of a smile towards the boy.

**5:45pm: Hospital Entrance**

Itachi and Sasuke made their way to the receptionist at the entrance. The lady looked up to the two young men and spoke.

"Good after noon Uchiha family. Is your father not with you?"

Sasuke answer telling the lady that he was stuck in traffic with the car and wanted at least his sons to see their mother.

"Understood. Your mothers been waiting"

Sasuke didn't say anything and walked up the elevator not waiting for Itachi to see mother. But Itachi didn't seem to bother complaining, he just looked at the receptionist of two seconds.

"Thanks.."

**Sasuke POV: 5:50pm Elevator**

'Hn stupid brother'

To me it was his fault mother was hurt and I _knew _it was. He asked her to go and get some things from the shops while he went out with his friends!

The only problem now is I couldn't remember what number was mothers room.

*Elevator stops*

I walked off the elevator trying to remember the number, I could only remember one digit 'V-'. I came across a room with the number 'V-3', thinking it was mothers I entered the room with out knocking. There in the bed was a young girl around my age. Her long blue hair spread across the bed and her pale skin shut her eyes from seeing me trespass into the room.

Upon seeing her I immediately left the room leaving her to sleep once again searching for my mother. Then I suddenly remember the number, in less than a second I was racing to get to it before Itachi saw me.

"Your late foolish brother"

Itachi was already there sitting on the closest chair to mother's bed. My mother opened her eyes looking at me and smiling as normal.

"Hello Sasuke"

Pointing out her only moveable arm to me I walked to the bed as she wrapped her gentle arm around me.

"Are you well mother?"

"Yes, just my neck is still broken and so are my legs and left arm so I still can't go home" She sighed.

I spend ages with her until the nurse came in, asking us to leave.

"Had a good time boys?"

Father had been waiting or us by the entrance standing there with his arms crossed. We nodded as we all walked back to the car.

**11:55pm: The Uchiha Mansion**

Three times today I had thought of the blue haired girl and this was one of them. I didn't know why but she was in my head, but I didn't not find her interesting in the least…

**8:35am **

My Father, Itachi and I were sitting at the table eating when Itachi broke the silence.

"Sasuke, there's no school today because of the snow"

"Hn"

Nothing was said between any of us at the table after that. Thinking of mother I mentioned to father I would leave early to visit her while he went to work and Itachi leaves for university.

**9:24am:Hospital Desk**

A different woman was sitting down at the reception, doing her nails this time.

"Good morning young Uchiha, come to visit your mother early this morning I see"

"Hn…"

I didn't bother talking much to the lady and walked straight to the elevator.

**9:25am Hall Way: Hinata POV**

I was feeling more hungry this morning than usual so I got myself a snack from the vending machine close to the lift. When the bell from the lift rang a boy with spiky black hair came out.

"Excuse me…."

"Hn…"

"You're the boy that came to my room yesterday"

I remember yesterday I was extremely tired after my medicine so I took a rest. But when I woke up I had see the boy with spiky black hair leave my room.

But today I spotted him walking down the hall.

He looked at me with a little surprise.

"So you were awake the whole time"

"No. I woke up when you left. What were you doing there?"

"I thought it was my mothers room"

"As you can see I'm too young to be your mother. I'm Hinata, what's your name?"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha"

"Oh, ok bye. Hope your mothers ok"

**10:00am: Sasuke POV**

I was too busy thinking about Hinata to notice my mother placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Sasuke what wrong, you've been out of space for a while now?"

"Its nothing"

'That's weird she didn't gasp when she heard my name or even ask what's wrong with my mother like all the other girls did at school'

"Have you met the girl down the hall. She's very nice, her names Hinata Hyuuga and I think she's 16 like you are"

'Hinata Hyuuga. I've heard that name before, we used to go to the same kindergarten but I've never heard of her since then'

"You remember her?"

"I think so, we met just a while ago"

"Do you like her?" My mother asked with curiosity.

"I don't know I haven't spoken much to her"

She took her hand off my shoulder and place it with the other hand on the bed placing one on to the other.

"She's a nice girl you should talk to her, her cousin only visits sometimes and the rest of her family"

I didn't really want to talk to the Hyuuga but if it was for mother I would.

**12:00:pm: Sasuke is leaving**

"So your leaving"

I turned around to see Hinata again by the far window of the hall.

"Yeah, how did you know when to come out of your room to see me?"

I was expecting her to say something like 'I just wanted to talk to you' or something like that. But no she gave me a different answer.

"I didn't. I just got a snack"

She looked at me straight in the eyes and lifted up a bit of a smile.

"Your Mikoto's son, aren't you?"

"Yeah, she said something about you. How do you know her?"

"I saw her in the hall once and we started talking, she said she had a younger son called Sasuke and the oldest is name Itachi"

"Hn"

I started to walk away when I realised I didn't know what she was here for.

"Hey, Hinata!"

She was just about to enter her room but she stopped.

"What?"

"Can I see you tomorrow?"

'Shit! Wrong thing to say!'

"Yeah, *she looked the other way* What time?"

I though for a moment but then I realised I would properly have another day off thanks to the heavy snow.

"I'll come at 10 in the morning but I'll see you at 11:30 if that's ok?"

Hinata showed a kind smile and nodded, waving goodbye as I entered the lift.

**7th**** Day of Visiting:One Week Total**

**24****th**** December 6:00pm: Hinata's Room**

"Hey Sasuke I don't think we should go?"

"What's wrong with seeing the city square where there's loads to do? Like seeing the light's, games and markets?"

"Its just that…"

"What? Is the coat I got you too thin?"

"No, no! Its not that I just don't want to catch my cousin if he's there"

"hn, don't worry I'll make sure of that"

Afew days ago I made Hinata promise to come to the city square on Christmas Eve. I knew she didn't have a coat so I bought her a black and white coat, and even with her blue hair she still looked cute. I wouldn't ever tell her that its not my style but I would wait until she told me if she liked me.

"Sasuke you ok?"

"Yeah"

"Hn" She showed a smile and started to leave the room.

"Your so slow" She stated, as we left to go out side.

Mother still couldn't go out but Father and Itachi were with her. They could still see the lights from the window but you couldn't from Hinata's room so I took her out with me.

**11:58pm:City Square**

"Sasuke can you believe how much time we've spent here!"

"Come on just wait until 12"

She looked at me with confusion but nodded in return. We were in a crowed of people waiting for the count down of Christmas day. Of course I didn't tell her about the count down, all she knew was that we were standing in front of a huge Christmas tree with the city tower behind it.

***People Counting* "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS SASUKE!""MERRY CHRISTMAS HINATA!"

We could hardly hear our selves with all the cheering and shouting but I could swear I saw a tear fall down her cheek…

**27****th**** December**

**Hinata's birthday**

**5:00pm: 9****th**** day of visiting Hinata**

"Happy birthday Hinata"

She looked up from her bed and smiled.

"Thank you Sasuke"

She pulled me in to a hug but I didn't not bother to push her away, she was warm and gentle my shoulders felt cold with out her arms.

I handed her a present wrapped in blue and silver. At first she looked shocked but accepted the present and opened it with care. Inside I had wrapped up a silver bracelet with Celtic patterns embroidered into it with a small blue sapphire jewel connected loosely to the bracelet.

"Wow… Sasuke it's beautiful!… Wait don't tell me its real?"

"Hn…."

'I wont say or you'll have a heart attack…'

*door opens*

"Happy birthday Lady Hinata"

She didn't say anything but gave a cold stare to the boy with long brown hair and pale eyes like hers standing by the door.

"Who's this?"

He glared at me but I didn't take any notice since Hinata seemed to hate his presence.

"A friend! Get out I hate seeing your face! Tell Hanabi to get lost!"

"Lady Hinata that's no way to speak to your sister!"

"Sister that little monster is the reason MY mothers dead!"

A girl with long brown hair came running out from the corner behind the wall from the boy away from the room.

The boy left with out saying anything. All I could do was look at Hinata.

"I know what you think… You think I'm cold hearted to her… Its not really her fault of mothers death but I just hate her and my family so much"

I didn't want to be rude but I had to ask.

"What happened with you and your family?"

"My mother died giving birth to Hanabi. Back then I was more quiet and more gentle but after mothers death father started slapping me and ignoring me, he paid more attention to Hanabi. But then he took away my position as heiress to the Hyuuga Clan and gave it to Hanabi… You could say I was jealous of my sister for being perfectly born. But my heart was born backwards…."

My eye's widened at the words she was saying. I had never asked her before why she was here, I had always stopped my self in case I say the unnecessary… But know I have…

She knew I was surprised, but she didn't have to look up to see my face.

"After the decision was permanent my condition got worse due to my unstableness… I've been stuck in here for 4 years now… My Father try's to visit me but I always scream and call for security"

She giggle at her own word but continued with a sad smile across her face.

"All of the other member of the clan try to visit, but I always send them away…."

Hinata was about to cry but I wouldn't bare to see her tears, instead of tell her not to cry I let her. Wrapping my arms around her head and placing her by my chest… She was far too dear to be treated so low as that.

"Thank you. Sasuke"

**2****nd**** Month of Visiting Hinata**

**6:00pm : Hinata's Room**

*Sasuke enters Hinata's room*

"Hey Hinata sorry I'm late something came up at the school council"

She looked to her right to see me, but she didn't look like her self. Her lively eyes looked as though she had been crying, her hair looked dry and dead and her soft looking pale skin looked weak and grey.

"Hinata what's going on?"

She only just looked at me as a dropped my bag to the tiled floor ad ran to her bed side.

"Hinata." I said seriously and straight forward.

**Hinata: POV**

How could I tell him, I could hardly even see his face as my eye's were so saw from crying. I shuttered as the only word I could say was 'I'. I just kept on repeating the one word over and over until he shook my head back and forth by my shoulders. No more tears came out as I knew I could only say one thing to him and I must be brave.

"Sasuke. Never come back."

He looked at me as if I were a ghost. Widening his eyes in pure shock.

"What… Did you say?"

"I said. Never come back!"

His eyes looked at me but his shock turned in to hate and his hate was his anger.

"Fine"

He said nothing after that, as he stormed out the room taking his bag with him I knew he hated me from that point on, and I knew that now it was safe to cry were no-one would see me…

**7****th**** Febuary: 2:00pm **

**Sasuke POV: Just outside of Hospital**

It has been 9 days since I last saw Hinata. But I wasn't happy that she told me to leave and never come back with out an explanation. Finally it was Saturday today, the only day in over a week I had been free. We were having important tests that we needed to finish so I couldn't leave my studies to visit Hinata. Also I didn't need to go to the hospital any more, my mother had been take out thanks to father during last week-end and was now at home with us.

I entered the building to find the same lady I saw at the desk when I first spoke to Hinata when I was visiting my mother. I would be annoyed at any one else that would tell me to leave and never see them again, but Hinata was different she was so kind and warm to me. I felt like she was a true friend, or even maybe more. But now I'm glad I haven't told her or this would annoy me more even though I was already at my limit of sleepless nights.

"Oh Hi Sasuke-boy! I haven't seen you in nearly 12 days I think!"

'She keeps records when I come…?'

"Ah… yeah."

I was about to enter the lift when she asked me a question.

"Why are you going up?"

"To see Hinata. She needs to give me some answer's"

Her face darkened as she told me to step away from the elevator and called me close to the desk. She got off her chair, placed her hands joined together forward, leaned across and looked directly to my face.

"Young Uchiha. Tell me did she tell you never to come back?"

I was confused on how she knew but I kept my cool and answered positively.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Sasuke listen to what I have to say. Stay calm and do not be alarmed…."

"Go on…"

There was silence. She took deep breaths. She held my left hand that was resting on the desk… and as she spoke she slowly killed me…

"Hinata isn't here anymore. She was given an operation on the 28th February the day after she told you never to come back. There was 75% chance she would fail but the operation was important…. I'm afraid she didn't make it….."

My world ended at that moment. The thought of loosing someone so close and so dear killed me inside. But as I blacked out I could see her face looked at me in that short moment…

**23****rd**** December: 9 Years later**

**4:38pm**

It been 9 years now since I last saw the pear eye's angle. I'm back in the city after 3 years on leave for the company. I'm now head of my own company instead of my father's and had completed university at a young age.

Snow….

It was as think and as heavy as the day I first saw her. I've moved on now and gotten my self a beautiful fiancé at the name of Tenten. She was once the fiancé of the man Neji which I remember I used to call the brown haired boy that was Hinata's cousin.

I do love Tenten even though I do admit I did at first steal her away from Neji as revenge but she some how opened up to me and got me to propose to her.

"Sasuke? What up?"

"Nothing"

I turned to her worried face as I caressed her cheek. I hugged her gently deciding to take at that moment, told her that I would be back in less than half an hour. I wasn't lying I would be back in less than half an hour I just remembered something….

The black and red coat I got Hinata, I remembered the shop wasn't far from here and decided to get Tenten a coat so we could visit the count down as well.

**5:07pm**

"There you are what took you!"

"Here. Its for you so we can go see the count down tomorrow"

"Sure that sound fun!"

Tenten gladly took the coat and tried it on.

**24****th**** December**

**11:59pm**

***People Counting* "10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1! MERRY CHRISTMAS!"**

"MERRY CHRISTMAS SASUKE!""MERRY CHRISTMAS TENTEN!"

A soft ghostly voice suddenly spoke.

"Merry Christmas Sasuke…"

My eyes widened as I looked to the left of Tenten. Nothing seemed to matter, everything started to bur the voices around me slowed down to slow motion and my eyes caught a white glow.

Hinata…

Hinata was standing there with a beautiful smile across her face. Rosey cheeks and bright eye's glowed the sky more than the tree. I wanted to ran up to her and hold her in my arms never to ever let go. But she looked towards Tenten and faded away holding her sweet smile still. Yet I could swear I saw her mime the words 'thank you'.

No the one who should be thanked is her. Because of Hinata I'm going to be a husband and a father….

**Well that's the end.**

**If you would like a story on Tenten and Sasuke and how they got together please do review.**


End file.
